In April, 2017, NIMHD relinquished 508.42 NASF for 10/2N202 and 10/2N204. In July 28, 2017, NIMHD agreed to temporarily relinquish the spaces 5W13, 5W15, and 5W21 to NHLBI solely for Dr. Eliseo J. Perez-Stables'lab. NIMHD needs to retain the space for its Intramural Program. NIMHD will return the space. Background: In February 23, 2016, the Space Recommendation Board approved SJD 201G.033, accepting the NIMHD's offer to return wet lab space previously assigned in Building 10 and all space assigned in building 29B (approximately 6,869 NASF) in exchange for future dry lab space. This new space allotment will be roughly of equal size, and located on the Bethesda Campus; when NIMHD is prepared to use it and the space is available. The renovation of Building 6A (the preferred/requested space for the NIMHD IRP) is currently 4th on the B&F prioritized project funding list and it may be many years before this project is funded. In a continued effort to support the current and anticipated growth of the DIR/IRP, the NIMHD submitted a request to the NIH Space Recommendation Board for additional space suitable for the purpose of Population Science studies. On February 23, 2016, the Space Recommendation Board approved assigning rooms to NIMHD on the fifth floor of the 7201 Wisconsin Avenue in Bethesda, also known as the Gateway Building. The space (totaling 5,847 NASF) will be available to the NIMHD as soon as the current occupant, NIA, vacates, which is expected to occur summer 2016. Any cost of furnishing or renovating the space is NIMHD's responsibility.